Technical Field
The present invention relates to very large scale integration (VLSI) circuits, and more particularly to the integration of photonic, electronic and sensor devices with semiconductor on insulator (SOI) VLSI circuits.
Description of the Related Art
VLSI technology has been employed for the last few decades to fabricate integrated circuits by combining thousands of electrical components on a single chip. The technology has long formed the basis of microprocessor fabrication, and VLSI manufacturing processes are relatively cost-effective to implement due to their widespread use and the availability of raw materials utilized in VLSI processes. Advanced SOI VLSI technologies typically employ a buried oxide layer (BOX) that is about 150 nm thick, which is sufficient for a large variety of electronic devices.